Crisis
by mayu13
Summary: It's a rainy evening and suddenly there's a knock on the door. What will happen when Kazehaya appears at Sawako's doorstep completely drenched with a bruise on his cheek? *A/N one shot, please, review :) it helps me to improve!*


„Sawako, the dinner's ready! " Mrs. Kuronuma called out putting plates on a table. "Hey, Sawako!"

"Coming, mom!" She called back.

"I know the entrance exams are nearing, but eating is important. Don't push yourself so hard, you'll get sick."

"I'm okay, don't worry. Dad's working until late, isn't he?" Sawako asked. It wasn't the first time that he couldn't come home for dinner.

"He sure has been working hard lately," Mrs. Kuronuma said and drew the curtains. "Oh, dear, I hope he's got an umbrella with him." It was heavily raining outside and there creeks of water flowing down the street. She put a hot pot in the middle of the table.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

"So, how's Kazehaya-kun doing? I haven't seen him for a long time."

"He's fine. Even his grades went up ever since we've started studying together at the library," Sawako smiled. Every day after school she'd spend an hour at the library with her boyfriend to help him understand stuff he'll need for entrance exams at the university and the results were already visible.

They started eating when suddenly a doorbell rang.

"It seems like your dad forgot to take his keys with him again."

"I'll go," Sawako said quickly and ran to the hall. She opened the door to see a man in a hoodie with an amice covering his face. But it wasn't Mr. Kuronuma.

"Kazehaya-kun! Come in. What…" She started the question, but then she gasped. Now that he lifted his head she could see his cheek was swollen and there was blood in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm really sorry for coming here so suddenly and intruding. I'll understand if you don't have time. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"No, no, it's alright, you're not intruding at all. You're totally drenched, take that hoodie off, I don't want you to get sick," Sawako said.

"Sawako? What's going on?" Mrs. Kuronuma walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, Kazehaya-kun! Um, good evening!"

"Good evening. I apologize for intruding, I'll leave quickly," he said bowing.

"Oh, what are you saying? You don't need to rush! I just finished cooking dinner, we're having a hot pot, aren't you hungry?"

"No, thank you very much, I've already eaten."

„Let's go to my room, I'll give you my dad's sweater." Sawako peeped.

"That's okay, I know where you room is. Eat your dinner, Sawako, I'll wait for you," he said and gave her a faint smile. A warning alarm started ringing in her head. It was rare for him to call her Sawako. Something serious must have happened.

Sawako ate her dinner Chizu-style and ran upstairs like a bolt. She grabbed a sweater that belonged to her dad from the wardrobe and a wet handkerchief and then she stormed into her room like a tornado to find Kazehaya sitting on the floor blankly starring at the wall in front of him. When he heard the door opening he jerked a little. The raven-haired kneeled next to him and gave him a concerned look and attempted to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Ouch!" He snorted.

"Sorry! Does it hurt a lot?" Sawako asked nervously.

"Nope, I'm fine, don't worry," Kazehaya sighed. "Fine" was probably the most colorable description of his state.

"Um, Kazehaya-kun, I don't want to sound pushy, but would you please tell me what happened?"

"Just when I thought I was finally going to impress him, he made me feel like a total idiot again," he said putting his hand over his face. "Maybe it's true."

"That's a lie, you're not an idiot!" Sawako exclaimed, but she let him continue.

"…so, I came home today and I was actually really happy about my results from the test, but then my dad came home and the balloon went up. Apparently he met Pin and found out I quit the morning baseball practices in order to get more time for studying. He completely lost his mind, he was yelling at me for being an ungrateful brat and said, and I quote _"Sawako should know better. You're just standing in her way." _My own father hates me and I really don't know what I've ever done to him. But you know what the worst part is? We're still a family, so I just hope it gets better and I still love him, because, I mean, he's my father for crying out loud! And I'm starting to believe I really am I failure! What does that say about me? Oh damn, I'm so sorry you had to see me like this, I just-" his voice broke and he lost it.

Suddenly he could feel arms wrapping about him.

"You're not a failure, Kazehaya –kun, I know you're a hard worker. Haven't you noticed how your grades improved? I'm sure there's an explanation for this situation, and it's not your fault. You're doing your best and you can be proud of yourself," Sawako said quietly. Then she pulled away.

"It's not just the grades, I mean, let's face it, I'm selfish, reckless and I always left things half-done. I'm sorry, maybe you really should know better."

"Stop saying that! I don't care about any of those things; I already told your father you were the best for me!" She yelped, but suddenly she covered her mouth with her hand and her face turned into a red traffic light. Okay…too much information.

Kazehaya's eyes widened in shock.

"Hold on a sec, when did you talk to him?"

"I-I'm really sorry for not telling you. It was on Valentine's day when I came to your house and you were plowing snow in the backyard. He told me there were many better guys out there, but I told him you were the best for me and only I could decide for myself."

"Whoah, let me get this straight….did you really stand up to my father in my defense?" Kazehaya asked, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. So this tiny, frail, shy girl who has issues talking with her classmates stood up to his father, the same person who doesn't accept a "no" as an answer and demands obedience 24/7 especially from kids and young adults?

"Uhh…I guess?" She peeped.

Kazehaya bursted into a loud laughter. "I can't believe it!"

"Forgive me for being so frivo-…." Sawako was stopped in the middle of the sentence as her boyfriend gently pressed his lips on hers.

"You're amazing, Sawako!"

"No-I mean, I don't think it was that much of an achievement…" Sawako stuttered. Now she looked like a tomato with hair, but she was seconds from a convulsion of laughter.

"You're the first person who's actually achieved that….uh, except for my mom," Shota grinned. "In fact, you're pretty brave!"

"Why are you praising me?"

"It's not praise, I think that's a fact, you know," he gave her a smile.

"Ah, I'm so glad! You're finally smiling!"

Despite of trying hard not to scare Sawako by taking a sudden "action" (as if she already wasn't shocked enough to see him in this condition) at this point Kazehaya practically glomped his girlfriend from behind and pulled her closer.

"Waaaaah, Kazehaya-kun, what…?"

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself."

"No, no, I'm okay."

"Thank you, Sawako, if it wasn't for you, I really don't know what would have happened tonight," Shota mumbled with his nose still buried in her hair. "Alright, I'll head back now," he said and got back up.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sawako asked nervously. This was already the second time he came to her after being walloped by his father, so she started to be really worried about him. When she first met him, she thought he was a nice person, but she wasn't so convinced anymore.

"Sure, don't worry about me; he's my father, after all. Worst case scenario, I'll sleep at Ryu's."

"Hm…okay!" Sawako nodded and they walked downstairs.

Mrs. Kuronuma peeked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you very much for having me here today and sorry for troubling you," Kazehaya said bowing so deeply that if he was Pinnochio, there would've been a hole in their floor.

"No worries, that's alright. You're always welcome here, Kazehaya-kun."

"Thank you, good night!" He repeated. Mrs. Kuronuma went back to the kitchen. Unlike her husband, she was protective of her daughter, but she respected their privacy, because she knew she was in good hands.

Then he turned to Sawako.

"Thank you very much for everything, Sawako. I really mean it."

She could feel her cheeks were heating up.

"You're welcome, anytime! I'm really glad I could be of any help."

He gave her his trademark flashy smile.

"Good night, see you at school!"

"Good night! And should there be any problem, call me!"

"Um, Sawako? You know, I've screwed up many times already, but I don't think I'll ever regret going out with you."

Suddenly she rose to her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. Even after a year of dating it made both of them blushing like crazy.

"Same here," she said with a smile.


End file.
